


A Mystrade Collection

by ShiningStarDan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Word Prompt, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: Individual drabbles and ficlets based on a list of five words promts. Lots of fluff~ because deep down I cant handle hurt too well





	1. Alright, I'll leave you alone

Somedays were easier than others, he knew that. Both of their jobs were very demanding and even if they tried to leave the job at the door, sometimes it simply was unescapable. Today was on of those nights and it was Mycroft turn of saving the day to whatever conflict was happening at the other side of the world. It was especially difficult because Mycroft couldn´t talk about his job, none of it.  

Sometimes Mycroft allowed himself to talk bits and hints about the problems he was helping to fix, we would clue Greg about the languages spoken in those places, or give him names of landmarks Greg had never known before so he tried remembering them so he could search them later and get a better idea about what place was he been told about.

Sometimes Mycroft would leave the door of his study open to signify the fact that the problem was not top secret enough so Greg could keep him silence company when he enter to pour a coup of Earl Grey, sometimes he would even tilt his head while on the phone so Greg could kiss his temple while he debated with a secretary or senador about a piece of legislation.

Today was not like sometimes, today the matter was at top level secrecy, Mycroft had been in his study for hours and it was going to be long after midnight when he decided to be done for the day. He had tried to let him know that he could prepare a tea before he had enter his study, maybe to help him relax quite a bit prolonging a little the clam before the storm.

\- No thank you dear, the matter is quite dire and I need to be my best self for this confrontation.

\- Alright - said Greg - I’ll leave you alone

\- Don´t wait for me please, you need to rest.

\- So do you Myc, even if you deny it as fervently as you do.

\- I mean it Gregory. Don´t.

At 1 am he had finally put his phone down and closed his computer, he was considering to tell A, he was going to arrive late next day. A couple of hours would not be enough for a war that couldn´t be stop under persuation. He started unbottoning the cuffs of his white shirt. He though he could use a little snack before going to bed. The lights of the kitchen were on, he sighed. 

-Gregory I thought I told you not to…

The kitchen was empty. There was a note on the couter next to a reheated meal.

_“I got called in. Not avoidable. Though we could spend some time in a relaxing bath but you will have to enjoy it without me. I told A you would be late tomorrow. Rest my dear._

_G_ ”


	2. Anything, just call me, okay?

-What happend? - she entered withouth previous notice, the matter allowed her to.

-He has been taken into St. Bartholomew’s. He was found during a drug bust conducted by New Scotland Yard, I’m being informed that he had a piece of paper in his posession when retrieved from the den - Mycroft was sitting down in his chair, the weigth in his stomach mas unberable, why did Sherlock embrace in such a path of self destruction.

-Thank you A, please organize the transportation to the hospital at earliest convenience, and re-schedule all meetings of the rest of the day. I shall only attend to the Prime Minister or her Magesty if needed, otherwise I’ll be unreachable, hope you can take care of everything.

-Yes, sir. We depart at any time you find convenient - Mycroft took his coat off the hanger, put his gloves on and grabbed his umbrella.

-Shall we? - He said opening the door of his office. When they got into the car he started to feel more and more queasy on the inside, his hands started trembling, A said nothing, she didn´t judge and this wasn´t the first ride they share in this circumstances. By the time they arrived to the hospital A already had the floor and room number where Sherlock had been taken, as usual she would talk with the staff and settle the treatments, pay the hospital bills and retrieve the doctor so they could inform Mycroft properly about his borther’s situation.

Pale as a paper sheet lay there his brother, he was way thinner that he could remember, his breathing was failing him and he was getting agitated.

-Oh my god- Mycroft started trembling way more at the sound of that voice, it was perceptible now. He didn´t wanted to be seen like this, specially not by Greg. Greg got closer to him, his steps hesitating about how to approach the older Holmes. He carefully extended his hand and placed it over the red head’s shoulder.

-Mycroft - he said in a wishper - he is strong, he will be alright, we’ll take care of him.

-We? - His voice is barely perceptible. Mycroft had no strength left in his body by this point, seeing his brother is such a bad state had dissarm him.

-Yes, us. Look… I will talk to Donovan, she can handle the rest. I can bring you a coffee if you want, I’ll need and hour or so though - Mycroft didn´t say anything, but he was starting to feel a little better with Greg’s support, he just nodded to him. 

-If anything happens, anything Mycroft, just call me, okay? - and he got out of the room. The warmth of Greg’s hand still present on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: mystrade-shiningstardan
> 
> I'm a fluff queen 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos


End file.
